Daytime Domination
by That's Real Magic
Summary: 'The only thought running through Daphne's sex fogged brain was that she needed her boyfriend and she needed him right. Now.' EWE


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It'd be a lot raunchier if I did.**

* * *

 **Daytime Domination**

Daphne Greengrass was distracted.

It wasn't that the Charms lesson was boring, quite the contrary, Professor Flitwick lecture was fascinating. The topic of discussion was on how you could strengthen and lengthen the effects of enchantments on items. Something that thanks to her charming boyfriend, she had a very vested interest in.

She had to pay him back for the delightful little prank he'd been playing on her for about five minutes.

The gentle vibrations of the charm against her clit were lovely. She had to commend him for his skill.

Harry had started them on what she assumed was the lowest speed when she'd answered the last question Flitwick had posed.

She shifted ever so slightly in her seat and bit her tongue to stop a breathless sigh from escaping her.

Not that she was complaining. It was such a thrill to know that all he had to do was think the spell and he could please her from across the room. She preferred his actual touch though.

'Miss Greengrass?' Flitwick squeaked at her, beaming. 'Can you name me three materials that are very good at maintaining long term enchantments?'

The blonde nodded. 'Yes Professor. Wood is exceptionally responsive to long term enchantments.' The silent buzzing against her clit amped up and Daphne swallowed a smile. 'Glass is also quite good for it.' The enchantment buzzed again and she could feel her face heat up as the unknowing old dwarf nodded approvingly. 'And … mmm … silk is also very good.'

A long, torturously divine vibration encircled her clit and spread down to tease at the very top of her lips. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face as she blushed deeper and shifted in slowly soaking panties.

'Wonderful Miss Greengrass,' Flitwick said in a high squeak. 'I think that deserves five points to Slytherin.'

Daphne smiled, her eyes quickly flitting to Harry who was smiling politely. Those gorgeous green eyes of him weren't anywhere near as well behaved though. She could see how pleased the arsehole was with himself from across the room. Sexy prick.

With Flitwick no longer focusing on her Daphne went back to giving furtive glances to Harry. She would very much like to be sat next to him right now and tell him what sort of revenge she'd be inflicting on him for this little game.

Their relationship was private though. So they couldn't openly be a couple in case the newspapers got a hold of it and what was supposed to be the beginning of a very personal relationship would be plastered across the pages of Witch Weekly.

It was that they were ashamed to be seen with each other and she did imagine that if they got any more serious it'd be impossible to hide. In fact they already walked to classes together quite regularly. But for now they had both agreed it was best no one, who didn't have to know, knew.

Besides, the secrecy made it feel just a touch more … _naughty_ was the wrong word but she couldn't focus fully with the spreading vibration through her sex.

His friends were a bit suspicious but Hermione had all but warmed to her now. Ron was still wary. He seemed to accept her presence in Harry's life though and that would do for now. They'd only been together six months and they'd only known Harry and her were on speaking terms after Christmas.

A rogue buzz across her clit pulled her from her memory and she swallowed a moan, fingers biting into her desk.

Tracey, who was sat next to her, gave her a concerned look but with a shake of Daphne's head, she went back to paying attention.

Fucking Harry Potter and his kinky, sexy games. She was going to make the Chosen One fucking beg later, she swore on her magic.

She cleared her throat, putting the distraction between her legs to the back of her mind.

Harry was smirking. His gaze very much glued to the professor but his eyes were glazed over slightly and his soft lips were mouthing wordlessly.

The vibration spread further, like he was rubbing one of those Muggle wands up and down her pussy as another one was permanently attached to her clit. Medium setting. Daphne shut her eyes and bit back a moan.

Morgana, he was such a dick. A sexy, kinky, pervy dick and she fucking loved him for it. It didn't stop it from being beyond frustrating and she would pay him back as soon as she could.

They had a free period next … she'd take him back to her rooms and ride him like a damn pony. Yes, that'd be good.

A brief glance at her watch told her she'd only have to wait another ten minutes too. She could get through ten minutes. If he kept it at this setting she'd be completely fine until class let out.

Flitwick's ending lecture was blurring out of focus though, the enchantment going to work on her was picking up again. She had to cover her mouth when she felt the vibration slip inside of her.

Harry's magic eased into her, vibrating her lips as it filled her up and wrapped around every nerve inside her body and thrummed in a pulsing, sinfully mind melting rhythm. She could feel tension building up inside her, the pressure of it pushing her closer and closer to the edge. It was fucking wonderful. Insane making, but wonderful.

The tendrils of Harry's magic wrapped around her g-spot and Daphne could feel her face burn as she had to fight every instinct in her body to moan right in the middle of Flitwick's closing notes.

'Daphne?' Tracey whispered beside her. 'You okay? You're looking a bit red. Are you coming down with something?'

The blonde shook her head and tried to smile. She managed it just but another moan had nearly trickled out. She was so damn close and going by the fact that her fucking arsehole of a boyfriend was already packing up his things he knew it.

'I'm fine Trace,' Daphne said through gritted teeth. Fine? She was fucking dizzy and so horny and she couldn't think. She felt so good she could barely contain it.

The only thought running through Daphne's sex fogged brain was that she needed her boyfriend and she needed him right. _Now._

* * *

Harry let her push him into the nearest broom cupboard and grinned when she slammed him against the wall.

'These fucking …' Daphne moaned into his chest. 'Did you have to keep setting them off? I'd stop answering questions. Morgana.'

She'd figured out he was able to control the vibration charm in her panties by the end of the first week. Harry had thought she'd be mad. But Daphne loved that he could make her cum without even touching her whenever he wanted.

Even a month later she was still wearing them as often as she could.

Harry chuckled and kissed her fiercely, the charm still working its magic on her. Daphne moaned into the kiss and her hands lifted to wrap around his neck.

A playful squeeze of her arse and Daphne moaned dangerously loud.

'Harry,' she muttered, looking at him with imploring eyes. It was as close to begging as he was going to get in a broom cupboard. 'Don't.'

He nodded and kissed her again. He ran his fingers up under her school shirt, tracing the small of her back as Daphne wriggled from the double assault.

She was barely holding on. The pleasure was building and she was too damn close. The loud moans that the special panties normally ripped out of her, when he set them on their highest setting, tumbling out without restraint.

Which they'd been on for five minutes before class had been let out and Daphne could drag him away.

'Oh Morgana,' Daphne panted as she gripped the front of his shirt. Kissing his chest through the fabric. 'You fucking mean bastard.'

He was kissing her again before she could start badmouthing him some more. Her tongue desperately battling his for supremacy. She couldn't control the vibration but she could try and control the kissing.

Harry's fingers fiddled with her shirt buttons while they kissed. Daphne smiled into the kiss, leaning against him with her white shirt wide open showing off a pale green bra.

Daphne gave up kissing as he cupped her breast and massaged gently, resting against his chest as the stimulation drove her round the bend and all she could do was muffle her moans. 'Mmm, Harry, I feel so good.'

Harry pinched her nipple as he continued to massage her flesh, her delighted moans picking up as she lifted up on her toes to press him further against the wall.

His hand lowered, pads of his fingers touching her heated skin as they dipped under her skirt. She pushed his hand back and moaned again. 'No.'

Harry let his hand be led and smirked. He thought a little harder on the charm and Daphne's breasts pushed against him as a moan escaped across his neck which she'd buried her face in. 'No?'

Her shaking fingers tried to undo his buttons but she couldn't pop them loose and annoyed grunts slipped out in between the sultry moans.

'Fuck it,' Daphne growled into his shirt and quicker than he could think, she was unbuttoning his trousers and dropping to her knees.

'Daph-'

'Shut up,' Daphne hissed as she let out a lower moan, the bent over position riding her panties up on her.' _Ohhh._ '

Daphne pulled down his trousers and boxers. His hard member popping out to meet her so energetically it nearly hit her in the face.

A wicked grin spread across Daphne's face as she took his tip in her mouth and sucked softly. 'Mmm,' she moaned up at him.

The sight of his hardened member against her lips ... Daphne looked like a fucking goddess. She kissed him on the tip and smirked against him. He was supposed to watch. Harry was entirely fine with that.

Eyes never leaving his, Daphne ran her tongue over his head, slathering it with her saliva and panting when the charm buzzed against her clit. She moaned against his head and it felt glorious.

His head wanted to rock back but he kept facing her. The lust mingled with pride in her eyes at the need she inspired in him. She eased back up, soft sucks until only his head was between her perfect lips.

They parted and her skilled tongue swirled around him. Flicking the sweet spot on the underside, dragging a growl of approval out of him as she moaned deeply at another surge around her clit.

'Fuck Harry,' she moaned, her mouth leaving his dick just long enough to gasp. 'If I weren't wearing these things. I'd … _mmm.'_

His hands went to her hair as it slipped into her face, her urge to tease batted away as the panties built her up and up. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, sweet lips gliding over skin as pressure started to build.

Her hand ran down her naked stomach to unbuckle her skirt. Slipping her fingers against her clit she started to rub, her arousal filling the air as she pleased both him and herself.

Fuck she was hot.

Her lips reached his base and she moaned hard, sending tremors through his rigid length. Instinctively he gripped her hair, pulling rougher than he meant, eliciting a satisfied moan as Daphne's eyes fluttered closed.

The break of eye contact allowed him a half second to let his head rock back against the wood of the wall. The hard sucks Daphne gave his whole member made his head spin. Her soft moans punctuating each suck as his girlfriend's enjoyment only spurred him closer to his climax.

'Shit,' Harry gasped.

He needed to … it was going to be over too soon, if he focused on the charm she'd have to take a break. It was set on pattern at the moment, the spell would wrap around her clit and pussy, vibrate for a bit and then stop. He'd speed it up.

Daphne's devilish bobbing had started again, her lips sucking up him, never fully leaving his flesh but definitely more controlled than the needy sucks from just moments before.

He struggled to focus on the incantation, thanking whatever gods there were that the designers had assumed your hands would be busy. His were currently holding his girlfriend's hair back still, a not too tight grip just enough to spur the kinky girl on.

'Pervello,' Harry thought desperately. 'Pervello, pervello, pervello.'

Daphne's eyes widened and with a muffled moan that damn near finished him off, she pulled back, his dick popping out of her mouth and gasped moans, her body falling forwards so her face was resting against his thigh.

'Fuck! _Oh_ ,' Daphne hissed in delight, her hand leaving her covered sex to wrap around his leg. 'Harry.'

He gulped down breaths with a relieved sigh as he kept thinking the incantation. Daphne's lips kissed his thigh absently as she moaned loudly into his skin.

'Oh... _Oh!'_ Daphne's fingers found his dick and distractedly she pumped him, her long hair falling from his fingers and over her face as she tried to pull away from his thigh but with each fresh vibration she collapsed forwards and some of the most sensual moans he'd ever come from her escaped across his leg. Harry, I can't … I can't even …'

She looked up, her blonde hair covering her face as her body started to rock against the sensation. Her eyes swam with lust and need, pride was gone and Daphne Greengrass moaned so loud he prayed he'd remembered the silencing charm.

Her nipples poked out through her bra as her back arched toward him, her mouth wide and inviting as she hurried out of the shirt, the hand not still loosely around his dick working the sleeves off so Daphne was left in nothing but her pale green bra and the standard, uniform skirt.

Harry's hand found the top of her head as he drank in the image of his girlfriend lost to desire and on the brink of who the fuck knew which orgasm of the day. Those panties were the best damn thing he'd ever created.

Mentally powering the charm to its highest power he panted as his girlfriend swore and arched her back towards him. Daphne screamed inaudibly as her forehead collapsed against his thigh, face disappeared as sweat melded with her beautiful hair and covered her face as she moaned and kissed any inch of his skin she could reach.

Her hand pumped him loosely still, her focus too drawn away to properly please him but it was empowering to watch her buck and moan on her knees. It probably wasn't the most feminist thing to think but he'd be on the receiving end himself once she'd gotten over the need to be used. End of the week tops.

'Harry,' she moaned and the shake of her shoulders against him, heaving breath and gasping moans built and built, Daphne pronouncing muffled vowels into his skin as her climax grew and grew. Her body rocking against him as her hand fell from his dick and clutched at her tit. 'Gonna cum!'

Daphne rode out her orgasm against him, soft moans and occasional mewls of pleasure eking out as the charm on the panties ebbed and died. Always did when he set them off to their absolute strongest limit.

Daphne looked up at him, thoroughly sexed and grinned. 'You, mmm damn, are such a cheater.'

Daphne wiped sweat from her brow and chuckled as she took note of where she was. She'd once told him she loved the power that came from having him in her mouth, the purest trust from him mixed with the knowledge that all his pleasure was hers to give and she was making him feel good.

Something he was about to be reminded of when she levelled back up with his still hard cock.

'My turn.' Sucking kisses covered his tip, slow and sensual as the blonde savoured the taste of him. She moaned softly and licked a circle around the slit. The blissfully slow torture continued as his brain started to shut off.

He panted gently and dared a look down. What he saw made him twinge against her lips.

Daphne's right hand gently pumped his shaft, taking her sweet time but just forceful enough that the pleasure she was causing spread through his entire manhood. The other hand though was looped round her back, and with practice ease, unclipping her bra.

The pale fabric fell slightly forward, covering more of the creamy goodness that were Daphne's tits.

She moaned softly and smiled around his tip. The enchantment was spent now, she could savour torturing him and remind him that while he was normally playing dominant … it was only cus she let him be.

Rubbing his shaft down to its base Daphne's captivating eyes transfixed him. Delight swam there, half lidded or not, Daphne was fully aware and loving every second. She was back in control now and she going to make sure he knew it.

Never breaking eye contact she removed her hand from him and let her bra fall down her arms. Her teasing kisses and sucks continuing as her glorious breasts were freed.

She absently played with a nipple, her eyes closing for a moment as she slid a little more of him into her mouth. Another moan and she winked up at him. He was still staring but she'd have to forgive him because damn.

Taking more of him in her mouth, loud sucking noises covering her own satisfied little moans. The fact that she loved giving head almost as much as he loved receiving it always got his motor running. His hand lifted to push his hair out of his face as he groaned softly.

'Daphne.'

She moaned a little louder and pulled back out, his precum wetting her lips as she kissed his abused tip sweetly. 'Yes Harry?'

He tried to glare at her but it probably looked more like desperate lust. He couldn't give a fuck right now though.

The blonde smiled seductively and took his hardened member in her hand, she squeezed and Harry nearly lurched forwards. Fuck did that feel good.

Her delicate fingers ran up the aroused flesh and she looked on like the cat who got the canary as he tried and failed to swallow the groans she was drawing from him.

Smacking him against her pursed lips, Daphne drew close and he pulsed in her hand. 'Mmm, baby, you taste so good.' She slapped his head against her tongue, eyes half lidded but the pride in his girlfriend was emanating from her like light from the sun.

Sexy witch had him in her power now and she was fucking loving it. She'd make him love it too. Eventually.

After a few more playful slaps against her warm tongue Daphne slipped back up to give her a better angle and bobbed her head up and down.

His eyes slammed shut and he stiffened in more ways than one, the back of his head hitting the wall with a damn near audible thud.

They snapped open again when he felt a slap against his thigh.

Her eyes still closed and the bobbing making it hard to see the almost certain smugness on her face, Daphne's fingers were pointing at the back of her head. Her long hair was bouncing with her movements and it had to be getting in the way.

Reaching out, he pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and Daphne moaned as he gripped it in a fist. The hand that must have been holding back her hair went to his balls as she gently massaged them, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he grunted.

He groaned in delight when his girlfriend started to hum around him, the vibrations intensified her bobs and he damn near lost it right there. He fought desperately against the fast racing of his building release by trying to pick out the tune.

That wasn't working at all though, he tried to think of anything but his topless girlfriend blowing him in the nearest broom cupboard to where students were probably in Charms class. Fuck, it was more than enough that she was giving him mind blowing head … but the possibility of being caught? It damn near tripled the excitement.

Daphne must have sensed what was growing though and with a long, hard suck that made him think she was trying to swallow him, Daphne pulled back, a teasing lick of his leaking head finishing the move.

He cried out and he could see the urge to giggle in the shake of Daphne's breasts.

'Don't worry baby,' she said breathily as her lips danced down his shaft in perfect kisses. Her lips pulled at his balls, one at a time as she nipped/kissed them. She ran her finger over his tip as she kissed and sucked his shaft back up to his tip. Ticklish little licks in between each kiss and suck.

Her lips enclosed his head briefly and she sucked nice and slow. 'I'm not nearly done yet.'

'Wha- oh fuck.' Harry started and moaned.

Daphne, now higher up on her knees, took his member and pushed it between her full breasts. A soft moan tickling his belly as she rubbed his hardened length against the soft, creamy breasts. She smirked up at him as his mouth fell open in delighted shock.

Pushing them together, Daphne rubbed her tits up against his shaft slowly but firmly. His tip disappeared between the swell of her cleavage and back down so he was all but poking her chin.

The blonde massaged his throbbing muscle more, punctuating each upward thrust with a moan he knew was more for his benefit than hers. Fuck it, he didn't care. Her perfect tits around his dick was sending him bloody mental.

The heavenly sensation coupled with the intoxicating image of her half open mouth a hairsbreadth away from his swollen head, and her all around the shaft … she was perfect and he couldn't hold onto his release for much longer.

It wasn't a matter of if he'd be able to hold on, it was a matter of how much more of her teasing he could take. Just a few more bounces and he'd be covering her in his seed.

As if sensing his closing climax, Daphne removed him from between her breasts and held him in her hand.

He all but screamed. 'Daphne!'

Daphne winked at him and kissed his tip gently. 'Mmm. You got to enjoy my lack of control babe. You honestly thought I'd let you off without a little revenge?'

He twitched in her hand as she teased her nipple with his head. The pert little nub rubbing against him tantalisingly, it was long until it was covered in precum. Daphne's head rocked back slightly, improving the view as she teased her other nipple the same way.

'Mmm, poor baby, so hard and with such a mean girlfriend.' Daphne guided his head back between her tits. 'Just count your lucky stars you didn't make me beg this time Harry.'

Words were beyond him, he just moaned gently as Daphne repeated the slow tittyfuck she'd started with, only with a bit more force that pulled groans and grunts from him. Her own soft moans sounding more genuine as she teased him some more.

She'd pay for this trick later. She was so getting Master tonight, he'd have her begging and screaming for it. Just … fuck, he needed to cum.

He throbbed between her tits, the pressure building up and up his shaft, threatening to explode when Daphne pressed forward to kiss his stomach, her body crushing him between her and him.

The Slytherin ground her flesh against his and with each downward move took his head in her mouth and bobbed and sucked.

Over and over, moan on the rise, suck on the descent. He moaned continuously as Daphne's moans got louder and her sucks got harder and longer.

'Mmmmmm,' she moaned as she sucked his entire head hard, shaft smothered by her pert breasts. 'You're so big baby.'

She bobbed lower and he pulsed against her mouth. Close.

'Daphne, ah!' Harry hissed, his hand grabbing her hair as his goddess of a girlfriend moaned and sucked him with practiced skill.

She brought her body up and down him one more time, the dazzlingly soft and firm mounds pushing him so close that when she sucked again he couldn't stand it any longer.

Harry's head rocked back, his hand falling away from her hair as he loosed himself in her mouth.

Her swallowing amped up the pleasure and only a little of his seed trickled from her lips to her breasts.

She licked him clean tenderly, planting soft kisses as he panted and rode out the pulses that sent fresh waves of pleasure through his member. Aftershocks of an amazing orgasm leaving him a little dizzy.

He went semi-soft against her lips and Daphne moaned disappointedly. Though it was teasing rather than actually being upset.

'Looks like you're all spent for the day darling.' Daphne rose, wiping her breasts clean, a little jiggle drawing his attention. 'Oh well, you were delicious all the same.'

She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. 'I'm not done with you today Daphne.'

Daphne reached down and grabbed his sensitive flesh. 'Yeah you are babe. If I cum again before I get to sleep I won't enjoy it. And you won't get to play Master for a month.' She tapped his chest and kissed him slowly.

'And if I decide to play Master anyway?' Harry still had his arms around her, hands resting on her bum. 'I can be very convincing.'

He gave her a squeeze but other than a smile Daphne didn't react. 'You try and you only get to watch when I bring Luna to play.'

…

Well fuck. He laughed and tapped her rear. 'Oh fine.'

She tapped his nose and pulled loose, a soft squeeze to his softening member, and set to dressing. 'Your own fault lover, if you'd not pulled that little stunt when I got you close the first time I wouldn't be so worn out I can't go again today.'

Harry pulled up his trousers and boxers, casting a quick cleaning spell for anything Daphne might have missed. 'You just look so sexy cumming Daph.'

'I know.'A fully dressed Daphne smirked at him and stuck her head out the cupboard with a raised finger. She reappeared a second later and crashed against him in a long kiss. 'All clear, now come on Harry, Double Potions starts in ten minutes.'

Harry let himself be led away with a smirk.

His eyes fell down the swaying hips of Daphne and he grinned some more.

'Stop staring, you're not getting any more from me.' Daphne's smile could be heard in her voice. 'Perv.'

Harry Potter loved his life.


End file.
